Soñador (Fiolee)
by SamanthaDrew
Summary: Es un fic de Fiolee los personajes aqui mencionados no me pertenecen pertenecen a Cartoon Network & Pendleton Ward -Fionna esta confundida flame prince & Gumball se le declararon no sabe a quien decirle que si pero aparece alguien mas que les roba la respuesta... PASEN & LEAN c:


Era una noche tranquila en AAA una chica llamada fionna decidio dar una caminata nocturna mientras su hermana estaba en su cita con su novio Lord M. La chica solo pensaba en la conversación que habia tenido hace mas de una hora con su hermana...  
_*_ Flashback*

C:VAMOS NIÑA DECIDETE QUIEN TE GUSTA!

F:O/O esque y-yo n-o LOSE!

C:vamos hermanita ..tu debes de saber que siente tu corazón - se sienta al lado de su hermana que estaba en el sofa con la cabeza casbibaja- Fionna tienes que decidirte Gumball o Flame Prince? a uno de los dos tienes que darle el si - los anteriormente mencionados se le habian declarado el mismo dia & le pidieron ser su novia claro que ni uno le respondio solo les pidio tiempo-

F: Lose ..Cake es solo que en ninguna de las dos relaciones funcionaria -Agarra una libreta & dibuja su dinamica - Mira cake si le digo a flame prince que si.. nos haremos daño el uno al otro mutuamente :c & si se lo doy a Gumball ...GLOB NO ES JUSTO!.. Estuve 5 años tras el & nunca me hiso caso & ahora viene & me dice que lo estuvo pensando & que me ama GLOB!... & la verdad.. Ahora soy yo la que piensa que es muy grande para mi - ' (Autora:KarmaBitchXD)- Se tira en el sillon de nuevo - Nose que hacer cake ...

DING DONG!

C: Pues mas vale que le vayas pensando cariño - dice caminando hacia la puerta-

F:C-cake a donde vas?

C:Oh cariño te dije que saldria con Lord M... deseguro no me escuchaste por tanto lio en tu cabeza.. bueno me voy regreso en dos horas - dicho esto desaparecio tras la puerta-

F:Claro ...- fi se quedo pensativa por unos minutos hasta que decidio dar una vuelta por AAA para distraerse..  
*Fin de Flashback*

F: En verdad no se que hacer... bueno digo Flame prince es atento canmigo & me ha demostrado que me quiere p-pero... aun ..quiero a Gumball... GLOB! nisiquiera se porque! pero aun lo quiero AAAAAAAAAAAAGR! QUE MERMELADA HARE! *snif snif* - se sienta en la cortesa de un arból rendida & oculta su rostro en sus rodillas hasta que una voz conocida proveniente de arriba del arból la hace levantar la cabeza-

M:El chicle no te merece & la flamita no me cai bien -Dice marshall lee en la copa del arbol -

F: e-eh Quien eres & porque me espias !? -Dice sacando rapidamente su espada de su mochila-

M:Oye tranquila fi soy yo - Dice el vampiro decendiendo a tierra -

F: Marshall Lee me asustaste -dice esta guardando su espada de nuevo- que hacias haya arriba?

M: -El vampiro queda enfrente de ella & le esplica- Bueno tenia hambre & en un ataque de locura termine con mi comida... & me dije marshall lee hay manzanas por donquier asi que estaba recolectando tranquilamente & escuche a una conejita gritar como si le quitaran su zanahoria & vine con la esperanza de ver como le pateabas el trasero a alguien pero en cambio cuando llegue hablabas de la velita & el chicle con patas,... que paso fi?...Que te hicieron?

F: No me hicieron nada Marsh es solo.. que ... los dos me pidieron que fuera su novia -CRASH!? el vampiro cayo al piso como costal de papas - M-MARHSALL!?

M: tranquila fi estoy bien - dice levantandose adolorido de tremendo golpe que se dio -

F: Vaya viejo que te paso? - dice fiona estrañada ya que nunca habia visto a el vampiro dejar de levitar asi de repentino-

M: -nervioso- E-eh y-yo e-este...y-yo.. ES PORQUE NO HE COMIDO FI!  
- Dijo rapidamente como una escuza ...si señores se sorprendio por lo que su amiga le dijo -  
F: Vaya viejo debes tener mucha hambre .. Oye espera - se queda dudando & observando al vampiro lo cual lo pone muy nervioso- SI!

M : Q-que?! -nervioso-

F: Tengo unas manzanas en mi mochila ... asi recobraras fuerzas Toma! & te ayudare a recolectar manzanas necesito distraerme de tanto borlote c: -dice entregandole las manzanas-

M: O/O b-bueno eso suena bien... un poco de ayuda no me cairia mal -Dijo absorviendo el rojo de una de las manzanas-

& asi estuvieron recolectando manzanas tranquilamente & silenciosamente el vampiro observaba a fiona de reojo ella estaba de espaldas a el, el vampiro lucia una cara triste, de vez en cuando se lanzaban manzanas & se hacian los inocentes ''JAJA como si ubiera alguien mas ahy XD'' hasta que marshall no aguanto mas la curiosidad & solot la pregunta sabia sabia que la respuesta le doleria pero queria saber quien tendria el amor de la chica que era la inspiracion de sus canciones ..si ese suertudo que tendria a la maschica mas linda que el alla visto en sus 1000 años ...

M: F-fi?

F: Si?

M: & a quien le daras el si?

F: o/o e-emm y-yoo - se sienta en el piso & empieza a jugar con las mnzanas como canicas- La verdad no tengo idea marshall -El la observa deja las manzanas junto con las de ella & la observa tristemente- Eh pensado mucho en eso es solo que no puedo elegir... porque si le digo que si a flame prince seria una relacion mucho sin sentido porque buen...o el & yo practicamente somos imposibles nisiquiera lo puedo tocar porque ya tengo una quemadura de 1 grado -_- somos muy diferentes & Gumball bueno aun lo quiero & todo pero no es justo que despues de mas de mil veces que me rechazo me tenga ahy en bandeja de plata no es justo ademas creo que es muy grande para mi :P

M: Jajajaja te estas vengando fi ? - Dice marshall flotando arriba de su amiga -

F: se lo merece :B -dice esta volteandolo a ver-

M: Jajaja no pues si tienes razon ese chicle con patas se lo merece - Dice sentandose enfrente de fiona - Pero enverdad ahora te preocupa la edad - pregunta un tanto mas serio-

F: Bueno si ...digo estuve pensando & el esta ahora muy viejo para mi ..jajajajajajaj - dice esta riendo a carcajada-

M: Vaya si el es un viejo para ti ..ya me imagino yo, Soy un bisabuelo jeje -Dice un poco triste pero fingiendo alegria-

F: Que? NO! claro que no!...digo puede que tengas mil años pero aun asi eres genial , eres divertido & un loco!.. actuas eres super buena onda & es genial estar contigo... en cambio Gumball el actua como un señor maduro aburrido , trabajo aqui trabajo alla PFF! e O! para mi tu tu tienes mi edad 18 años c: eres joven

M: -Conmovido por las palabras de fiona ya que ella no lo ve como un anciano - Oye f-fi?

F: si? - voltea a ver al vampiro que tenia la mirada hacia otro lado -

M: -No puede creer lo que va a decir- Y-Yo digo que le des la oportunidad a Flame Prince... digo talves con ayuda de flamba te pueda poner un escudo de fuego a algo asi - dice el chico casbibajo

F: Oye no habia pensado en eso Mashall Lee es una exelente idea asi el ya no quema & talves pueda funcionar! Woa Marshy lo ves eres genial - Se le avienta encima abrazandolo -

M: Wooaa!- caen al suelo & marshall corresponde al abrazo con el corazon roto pero al menos ella es feliz aunque no vaya a ser con el-

F: Bueno vayamos a dejar las manzanas a tu casa que se esta haciendo muy tarde & Cake me va a matar -Dice separandose & llendo al monton de manzanas-

M:-Estaba desecho por dentro pero tenia que actuar - Claro conejita.. ahora my lady me podria acompañar a mi castillo a dejar esta deliciosa comida para de rato irla a dejar a su casa a escondidas para que su gata parlante no me sermone & me ataque? -dice estendiendole la mano a fionna que termino con la mochila llena de manzanas tanto que ni cerraba-

F: Claro que si

Se fueron volando a casa de marshall & fiona metia manzanas al refrigerador en lo que marshall limpiaba un poco el desastre que dejo en la sala entes de irse ya que habia estado con unos amigos jugando videojuegos

F: Listo viejo las manzanas estas refrigeradas

M: Muchas gracias fi - dice con una gran bolsa de basura en la mano que solo era una cuarta parte de la que habia aun

F:Woau viejo que rayos estuvieron haciendo... esta peor que el rio de basura al que fuimos Cake & yo para recuperar sus poderes

M: Un consejo fiona ... NUNCA NUNCA INVITES FANTASMAS A UNA PIJAMADA NUNCA -_-'

F: JAJAJJA de acuerdo viejo lo tomare en cuenta - se sienta en el sillon que esta llenos de botellas de soda & ve una curiosa hoja mas bien una fotografia la voltea & se sorprende demaciado al ver de quien es- m-mar-marshall

M: que pasa fi - entra a la sala & observa a fiona que esta de espaldas a el ella esta como en shock-  
-Fi? FIONA! -se acerca lentamente flotando pero ella rapidamente voltea & dice casi gritando-

F: Aaaah! Marshall porque tienes una foto mia?

M: O/O *mierda la foto* - Si se le habia olvidado por completo ayer que un amigo suyo la encontro en el closet & se buelaba de el ya que el vampiro estaba enamorado- Y-yo ... E-mm .. F-Fiona yo

F:Marshall es verdad lo que dice aqui ? - Ella lo mira con cara de preocupacion-

M: -en su mente pensaba (dice yo no escribi nada solo es la foto de que habla fi... MIERDA la ultima noche que tuve la foto le escribi t-te am.. X.X' -

F: Marshall Es verdad lo que dice aqui? - se levanta & queda enfrente de el mirandolo como rogandole con la mirada-

M: Y-yo... fi ... yo... - suspira- si fiona es verdad - dice viendo hacia otro parte & despues vuelve su mirada a fionna ella esta como congelada esta en shock - mira fi ... yo .. GLOB! Todo esto es culpa tuya fionna de tu hermoza sonrisa que deslumbras por todo AAA ..te lo juro trate de no enamorarme de ti pero ..GLOB fionna eso es imposible eres la chica mas hermoza & perfecta que he visto en mis 1000 años eres linda , divertida , ocurrente , es increible ir de aventura contigo , eres una guerrera increible POR EL AMOR DEL GLOB la primera vez que te vi esa noche en aquel baile del chicle con patas cuando te vi tras esa cortina WOW te juro que nunca habia visto a una chica mas hermoza te iba a invitar a bailar pero no te encotre despues en la fiesta de grumoso cuando cake te quito el gorro WOW ... siempre que se me viene esa imagen a la mente sonrio como un estupido esa noche despues del puñetazo en mi mejilla me quede pensando & me di cuenta de que me habia enamorado de ti , pero la realidad acabo con mis sueños porque tu tenias 13 años & yo 18 eternamente ...despues de pensar bien las cosas -fiona sorprendida por la confesion voltea ver a marshall que solo ve el piso- Decidi esperarte hasta que cumplieras los 18 para pedirte que fueras mi novia pero aparecio esa flamita & en verdad todo el tiempo que los veia juntos era como si se clavara una estaca lentamente en mi corazon cuando me entere que lo terminaste estaba tan pero tan feliz que hasta abraze a buba & meses despues cumpliste los 18 estaba decidido ha declararte mi amor pero cuando te tenia enfrente mi cerebro se volvia estupido nose que rayos me pasaba Demonios... si tan solo no ubiera sido tan ...cobarde - el vampiro se voltea con un gran nudo en la garganta a punto de derramar lagrimas -

F: -Marshall me espero el me espero 5 años espero a que tuviera su edad para decirme que me ama Glob - Marshall ...

M: -Voltea & no alcanza a reacionar ya que es envuelto en un calido abrazo & un beso en los labios -

F: No eres un cobarde jamas vuelvas a repetirlo - fiona lo volte a ver el esta sorprendido mas bien asombrado- Tu eres un gran guerrero marshall eres mi caballero de ahora en adelante

M:-sonrie a mas no poder- Fiona te diga algo raro? -dice mientras la abraza-  
F: que pasa?

M:Esta es la parte del sueño en la que me despierto - dice el cerrando los ojos esperando la alarma -

F:JAJAJ de que hablas viejo -Si marshall lee piensa que esta soñando por eso dijo todo lo anterior-

M:Bueno esto es nuevo nunca me habias dicho eso siempre me despierto en la parte del beso talvez sea porque no h-... HISSSS! FIONNA PORQUE ME PELLISCASTE?!

F:Te dolio ?-dice esta burlandose-

M:CLARO QUE SI QUE ACASO ME QUERIAS ARRAN...me dolio O/O me dolio O/O me dolio.O/O eso quiere decir que no estoy so-soñan-do?

F:-lo mira divertida & le responde -JAJAJJAJAJA no

M:O/O entonces tu estas aqui de verdad?- dice picandole el cachete con su dedo indice-

F: si tu actual novia esta aqui jaajajaj

M:Que p-pero & el chicle con patas & la flamita que pasara con ellos ?

F: Gumball no me merece & flame prince luego hablo con el -Dicho esto le da un beso en la mejilla pero exactamente cuando iba a tocarla el vampiro se voltea & hace que sea en los labios un tierno & hermozo beso despues se separan a falta de aire fiona ve que es muy tarde & decide llamar a cake para decirle que se quedaria a dormir con marshall primero le grito histerica pero despues acedio claro depues de hacerle tres amenazas de muerte por telefono a al vampiro de que si se atrevia a tocarle un cabello haria vampiro al sol ... estubieron un tiempo hablando de sus sentimientos juguetiando hasta que decidieron ver una pelicula & se quedaron dormidos abrazados.  
FIN.


End file.
